Developers of computing and network technologies are under increased demand to store and deliver expanding volumes of data. Compression processes may be employed to reduce the size of data without sacrificing the information contained within the data. For example, internet services may use compression techniques to decrease the bandwidth required for network traffic. In another example, a data storage system may use compression to reduce the amount of storage space required to store data. For critical applications within a cloud computing environment, large amounts of data need to be stored reliably and in a cost-effective manner. In addition, the data volume may be increased because nodes generating data replicate and/or broadcast the data to additional nodes to ensure data resiliency. Accordingly, data compression techniques are needed that are capable of high compression ratios while minimizing use of processor resources.